


By the Time we See the Light

by Buywood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: Lance has picked up a Galra transmission and learned when the Galra will attack next. There’s only one problem; his friends don’t believe him.
Kudos: 80





	By the Time we See the Light

“Guys,” Lance said. “Please, listen to me. I’m telling you, I picked up a transmission that tells us the Galra are going to attack at the festival.”  
Keith snorted. “Right, because you’re the technical genius of the team now.”

“I- that’s not what I said! I’m telling you, there’s going to be an attack-” Lance started.

“Look, Lance. We trust you. We do. It’s just… you aren’t exactly the most… technologically fluent of us,” said Shiro. He was trying to put it gently, but that didn’t stop Lance from having to hold back tears as he said it. Lance had spent his entire life trying to be the best, to help people. Heck, he’s been fighting a war - along with his teammates - for the last few- how long was it, anyway? And it’s not like he could go home- how could he abandon the universe, now that he knew he could help save it?

The answer was, he couldn’t. He can’t - no, won’t - abandon this universe. So even when the other paladins ignore his warning, even when they head to the surface to go to a party to advertise the Coalition, even when he has to watch as the best friends he’s ever had dismiss him like he’s a stranger and go off to enjoy themselves, even then, he stays so he’ll be ready. Because he cares. 

And he knows that they do too. They just don’t believe him. Which is fine. It’s all very, very fine. An entire lifetime of fine. 

It’s not, really. But it’s not like he’s ever going to admit that to anyone - not even himself. Besides, it’s not like he disagrees with his friends - he’s not smart, or strong, or the best at anything, really. But he’s going to stay and fight anyway because if the best thing he can do for this universe is die, then he will die. Besides, what’s death but the end of the pain and suffering of life?

When the Galra come, he’s ready. The other paladins don’t notice at first - he doubts they even noticed he stayed behind - they’re too busy herding the citizens to a safer area. Doing their duty, and ignoring him. As he flies, he lets out a bitter laugh. Why should they think of him? He’s not even a worthy addition to their team. 

_If the best thing I can do for this universe is die, then I will die._

The first assault fighters launch, and Lance shoots them down with ease. He has had practice at this, even if he’s not as good as Keith or Shiro. The next few are harder. They’re launching in bigger numbers, preparing to overwhelm him and attack the citizens below.   
Not going to happen, Lance thinks, firing laser after laser at the approaching ships. There’s too many. 

There’s too many, too many, and it’s everything Lance can do to keep himself in the air, nonetheless prevent them from getting to the city. But he keeps going. _He keeps going._

_If the best thing I can do for this universe is die, then I will die._

_If the best thing I can do for this universe is die, then I will die._

He’s saying it out loud now. It’s become a chant, a mantra. 

It’s the last thing he ever says, the last thing before the Blue Lion stops responding to him as the Galra cruiser fires and gravity takes hold.

_If the best thing I can do for this universe is die, then I will die._

\----

“There’s a story he liked.” Pidge was standing around the grave on the planet that was not Lance’s home, glaring at the world and hating it all. “Well, not a story. Have you heard how by the time the light of stars reaches our eyes, the star is gone?” Gone, burnt out, dead. They’re all crying, tears falling fast in the higher-than-normal gravity. “He always liked that.”

“By the time we see the light, its source is gone,” muttered Keith.

_By the time we see the light, its source is gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. The piece was (kind of) requested by @rachelthesorrowfulstarcatcher on tumblr.


End file.
